


The Man from The Moon Versus Batman

by TimeTravelinc



Series: Sam and Max: Freelance Police Case Files [1]
Category: Batman: The Animated Series, Sam & Max
Genre: Dimensions, Randomness, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3582252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeTravelinc/pseuds/TimeTravelinc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The First case file has Sam and Max: Freelance Police traveling to Gotham City as a old foe returns, and his name is Hugh Bliss. Follow Sam and Max as they team up with Batman and save Gotham City from being pulled into Hugh Bliss' Hypnotic Power.</p>
<p>Will they save the day, or will Gotham fall into Prismatology cultist?</p>
<p>Rated E for Everyone you know.</p>
<p>May include (but not limited to): Cartoonish Violence, Technobabble, Dimensional Travel, Complete BS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Somewhere in Another Dimension, in the City of Gotham…

TimeTravelinc Productions

presents

A FanFiction Story

**Sam & Max**

_ Somewhere in Another Dimension, in the City of Gotham… _

The city was somewhat quiet, save for the normal white noise of the city. It seemed all to peaceful, when suddenly, there was a explosion. It seemed now like a normal night. As figures climbed out of the smoky bank, a dark figure glided down from the sky, like a Bat out of Hell.

To many, he would be the savior of Gotham, to others, he was a nuisance, taking the on the life of crime as a vigilante. But a word would be uttered by either anyone, Batman.

Batman stood up as he saw the figures, and stood there in shock. Coming out of the bank were not henchmen, but citizens of Gotham City. Batman grabbed one of them, and noticed that the eyes appeared in swirls. “Holy Cow, Batman!” Robin exclaimed, “What happened to them?” Batman looked at Robin, seeing the young boy wonder.

Suddenly, a purple and green van drives up. Popping out of the vehicle was a man with green hair, white face and red lips popped out, he was wearing a purple and green suit, and known to many as the “Clown Prince of Crime”, also known as, The Joker. Another man popped out of the van, dressed in green with light green question marks, but was wearing a business suit with a cane.

This man was known as The Riddler, a man who had “killer” puzzles. On top of the Riddler’s head was a odd device that had energy spewing from it. “I must say Riddler, I would’ve never expected this from Batsy.” The Joker said. The Riddler smiled as he activated his helmet again, causing some of the citizens to start attacking Batman.

“Such genius men. I would’ve never thought to use it like this.” a new voice said. Batman and Robin jumped on top of a car, then Batman looked at the van, seeing a new man. He was wearing a white suit, with white hair, and a beard, with a rainbow tie. “Hi, I’m Hugh Bliss.” Hugh Bliss said, “And I can do, Magic.”

Citizens loaded up the van, while Batman tried to come up with a plan. Finally, he had an idea and threw his batarangs at them. With a wave of his hands the three villains briefly disappeared, missing the batarangs completely. This surprised Batman, but he didn’t show it on his face. Robin however was a different story altogether. “How did he do that, Batman?” “Magic.” Hugh Bliss said again, as the final bag was loaded into the van. The door was closed shut, and with a wave of his hands again, the three villains and the van disappeared.

Citizens soon started walking back to their homes and locations, while Batman tried coming up with a new plan of strategy.

* * *

_Back in the Batcave…  
_ Batman was working on the computer, trying to cross reference every single clue. He then looked up a name in the databanks, “Hugh Bliss”. At first it appeared that he didn’t exist until he got an obscure reference about a magic man from a underground comic book, named “Sam and Max: Freelance Police Case Files”.

“Sam & Max, who are they?” Robin said. “And how come you didn’t invite me to this case?” Batgirl said. Batman looked back at Batgirl with a glaring look at her. “Right, trying to seem convincing in not looking like Batgirl.” she said. Batman was now looking at the comic, then at the game based on the comic.

Finally, he had a decision, a decision that would rock the foundation of their universe. He then contacted Justice League Tower. “Hello, Batman” Martian Manhunter said. “I need you to make a Interdimensional call to some people who could help me in a case.” Batman said.

“Who is it?” Manhunter asked. Batman knew that this duo was unpredictable, but they were his only hope in helping protecting the city. “Get me Sam and Max: Freelance Police.” he said. “Who?” Manhunter said.

 


	2. The Return of the Freelance Police

**Sam and Max: Freelance Police Case Files  
** **Case 1: The Man from the Moon versus The Batman**

**Idea by:** TimeTravelinc.  
 **Sam and Max Created by:** Steve Purcell  
 **Batman owned by:** DC Comics

**Chapter 2: The Return of The Freelance Police  
** _Meanwhile, in Another Dimension, in New York…  
_ There was an area where the seemingly impossible happened. Where aliens and creatures from Hell would come, and be defeated by a detective dog, and a hyperkinetic rabbidy-thing. At this place was Sam and Max: Freelance Police, still locked out of their apartment.

“I can’t believe it Sam. After we helped bring the evolution to man, again, we still can’t use our office.” Max said. Sam just shook his head. “I know Max, but what are we able to do?” he said, as he licked a sucker. Suddenly, Bob (the telephone) rang. Sam, pressed the answer button. “Hello, this is Sam and Max: Freelance Police (Mobile Division)”, Sam said. “Guys, you won’t believe this, you may want to come to my lab,” Momma Bosco said, “I have a surprise for you.”

“Let’s hope that it isn’t one of those other surprises.” Max said as he hopped over to his partner. Sam nodded, remembering the surprise from the alien trying to take over the entire universe at that time period. They soon got into their DeSoto and drove off to Mama Bosco’s Lab.

As they drove there, there was a powerful blast of energy that seemed to envelope on the corner of Straight and Narrow, causing a powerful but brief power outage.

* * *

It seemed like silence near the building of Mama Bosco’s Lab, when suddenly, there was a flash and a pop. Soon, the DeSoto came sailing across the street and perfectly parked itself right in-between two cars on the street.

“What in Sam hill happened?” Max exclaimed. Sam looked around, seeing the car, Max, and himself glowing a electric blue before it faded, setting them back to normal. “I don’t know Max, but what I do know is that it teleported us to where we needed to be.” he said, pointing towards Mama Bosco’s Lab Building.

They soon got out of the car and entered Mama Bosco’s Lab.

* * *

Entering the building, they soon the main lab area where they soon find Mama Bosco, still deceased and a familiar face. The girl turned around, she was about 19, had red hair, and wore a dark green vest and a yellowish shirt. Her pants were red and wore tennis shoes. “Guys, I’d like you to meet my assistant-.” “SAM! MAX!” the girl said with surprise. “Geek?!” Both Freelance Police members said. Momma Bosco looked at Sam and Max, then back at Darla. “Wait, you three know each other?” she said.

“I used to know them back when I was working at a place called the Sub-basement of Solitude, a Lab Basement I used that was underneath the entire street of Straight and Narrow.” Darla said. “Speaking of which,” Sam started, “You wouldn’t happen to have some kind of dimensional teleporter didja?”

Darla thought for a moment, thinking of what she had build and made over the years, until finally, she said, “I didn’t exactly finish that invention.” she said. “Well, that explains why we ended up here. Your teleported must’ve malfunctioned.” Max said.

“Besides getting a call from Momma Bosco.” Sam added. At that moment he said that, the telephone rang. They soon started their usual fight for the phone, ending with Sam giving Max a football kick.

"Hello? Yes, yes. NO! Really. Roger Wilco, Over." Sam then hung up the phone. “Who was that?” Max said, hanging from the wiring. "That was the Commissioner." Sam said, "He said that his Batman comic is acting strangely." "How so?" Max replied. The Geek who had returned to where she started had looked at her new issue of Batman she had purchased coincidentally.

She flipped through the pages to find that a certain character was working in that comic. "Um, guys?" she started. Sam and Max looked at her, before Max fell down onto the ground with a audible *CRASH!* "You might want to look at this." she said as she threw down the comic book. Sam quickly caught it and flipped through the pages until both his and Max's eyes fell upon a familiar face.

"Sweet Mother Marian Josephine on a Motorized Unicycle juggling Bowling Pins!" Sam exclaimed. "It's Hugh Bliss. I thought he was in Hell Sam." Max pointed out. Sam thought back to that moment when Sam, I mean Max, and himself fought against Hugh Bliss and his magical powers.

"Well, when you're continuity is as flimsy as paper, almost anything can happen." Sam said. Max nodded his head in agreement, "Especially when the fans writes it so." he said.

* * *

 _Meanwhile...  
_ For a brief moment, the author sneezed. He then went back to writing.

* * *

 _Back in New York...  
_ Sam and Max had agreed that The Geek needed to get her things from the Sub-basement of Solitude, especially the Dimensional Teleporter.

With the help of Sam and Max, she did so.

A few minutes after the short sentence, The Geek was repairing her old Dimensional Teleporter, while Sam and Max, packed the necessary things, including the C.O.P.S. "Why are we bring them again?" Max said as he tried to close his suitcase. Sam wiped some sweat from his brow, before he placed his hat back on his head. "Simple little buddy," he said, "With the Geek's new improvements, the Crime-tron 2000 is now upgraded and can be also access our databanks from anywhere."

"Including in other dimensions?" Max said excitedly as he placed an anvil on his suitcase. "Especially in other worlds and dimensions." Sam replied. They then tossed into the trunk, their suitcases, with Max's seeming to shake and rumble. "I'd hate to open that." Sam said. "I can't help and feel but think that it will help us in the future." Max said.

"Alright guys," The Geek said, lifting up her welder's visor, "The Dimensional Teleporter should be up and running once again." Sam and Max got into their car, and started it up. "Is there anything else I need to do?" The Geek said. Sam thought for a moment, before he said, "Yeah, to catch up on what's been happening while you were in College, try those games out." He pointed to a computer with three game cases there marked, "Sam & Max: Season 1, Sam & Max: Season 2, Sam & Max: The Devil's Playhouse" on top of the computer itself.

She then looked at the computer, then back at the Freelance Police. She then quickly shook her head, and said, "Well, anyways. The teleporter is set up to teleport you to Gotham City, and to return back to our New York, you use this." She hands them a garage door opener, a bit remodified with blinking lights, and beeping noises.

"Thanks Geek!" both Sam and Max said, before driving off in through the portal. "Go get em guys." she said. Soon, the DeSoto disappeared into the portal.


End file.
